Caffeine
by Shen Meileng
Summary: Kisah mereka melibatkan cafe, ice coffe dan art latte. Seorang gadis yang tidak pernah bisa menghabiskan kopi miliknya dan seorang pemuda yang bertekad membuat gadis tersebut menghabiskan kopinya. / even NHFD / just ONE SHOOT


_**Caffeine**_

_**By Shen Meileng**_

_**Disclamair: Naruto belongs Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Warning(!): AU, OOC, typo bertebaran dan segala bentuk yang tidak tertuliskan disini.**_

_**Mei tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dalam membuat cerita ini dan ini spesial di dedikasikan untuk HFNH (NaruHina Fluffy Day) #4th Year**_

_**Happy reading all**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Caffeine ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Gadis itu sudah berada di cafe sejak setengah jam yang lalu. Matanya tidak lepas dari jalanan yang tidak pernah sepi di lewati oleh orang-orang, baik menggunakan mobil, motor maupun berjalan kaki.

Di mejanya, terdapat sebuat netbook yang setia menanti gadis itu untuk menyentuhnya dan menekan-nekan tuts yang berubah menjadi rangkaian kata-kata. Dan di samping netbook itu, terdapat segelas _**ice moccacino**_ yang sebenarnya tidak bisa di sebut _**ice moccacino**_ lagi karena sudah tidak ada sensasi dingin jika melewati kerongkongan.

Sang gadis sepertinya sudah kehilangan _**passion**_ dengan apa yang di kerjakannya, hanya bisa menhela nafas berat dan menutup netbook miliknya dan merapikan barang-barang miliknya.

"Tidak menghabiskannya lagi, eeh?"Tanya seorang pemuda yang memiliki model rambut seperti durian itu

Gadis itu hanya tertawa pelan dan berkata "gomen. Lain kali aku akan menghabiskannya.."

Pemuda itu hanya mendengus mendengar pernyataan gadis yang ada di depannya. Sepertinya sang pemuda sudah bosan mendengar pernyataan sang gadis yang sudah ke berapa kali dalam bulan ini.

"Lain kali jika kau kemari, akan kupastikan kau menghabiskan minumanmu, Hinata.."Ucap pemuda itu yang membuat gadis yang di panggil Hinata hanya tersenyum

"Semoga kau berhasil melakukannya, Naruto.."Balas sang gadis sebelum berjalan keluar dari cafe

Pemuda yang di panggil Naruto itu hanya tersenyum dan memandangi sosok gadis itu sampai hilang tertelan lautan manusia yang berlalu lalang.

'_**Well, aku akan membuatmu menghabiskan minumanmu jika kemari lagi..**_'

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Caffeine ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dua hari

Seminggu

Dua minggu

Tiga minggu

Sebulan telah berlalu, namun gadis yang bernama Hinata tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk datang ke cafe. Pemuda itu menunggu dengan gelisah dan cemas dan hal itu semakin hari semakin menjadi-jadi.

Sai yang merupakan teman kerja Naruto merasakan hal itu dan bertanya pada Naruto apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

"Tidak ada apa-apa kok.."Jawab Naruto untuk kesekian kalinya jika Sai bertanya pada Naruto

"Begitu.."

Ting!

Bunyi bel terdengar dan mereka berdua spontan saja menoleh ke pintu masuk cafe. Naruto melihat orang yang selama ini di tunggunya berjalan menuju tempat yang biasanya di dudukinya dengan perasaan senang, lega dan bahagia. Dan tanpa Naruto sadari, seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya dan Sai menyadari hal itu.

"Cepat layani dia.."Perintah Sai dan mendorong pelan tubuh Naruto

Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman sebelum berjalan menghampiri orang yang dia nantikan selama sebulan ini.

"Kemana saja selama sebulan ini? Apa kau sakit?"Tanya Naruto begitu sampai di depan meja gadis itu

Gadis itu -Hinata- hanya bisa tertawa mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. "Bukankah harusnya kau menanyakan apa pesananku, tuan?"

"Dan jangan lupa satu hal nona, aku pernah bilang jika aku akan membuatmu menghabiskan minumanmu.."Jawab Naruto yang membuat Hinata tersenyum mendengarnya

"_**Well**_, kuharap kau bisa melakukannya.."

Setelah pernyataan itu, Naruto meninggalkan Hinata dan berjalan menuju _**pantry**_ membuat kopi. Tangannya dengan lihai meracik kopi dan tidak lama kemudian segelas kopi sudah tersaji di depan Hinata.

"_**Art latte**_ huh?"Tanya Hinata saat Naruto meletakkannya di depannya

"Begitulah.."Jawab Naruto, "semoga kau menghabiskannya kali ini.."

"Silahkan berharap Naruto.."

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Caffeine ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Hinata memandangi cairan yang berada di gelas yang ada di hadapannya. _**Art latte**_ yang berbentuk hati. Dan di dekatnya ada sebuah kartu yang membuat Hinata penasaran untuk membacanya.

_**Mungkin aku tidak jantan karena tidak mengatakan hal ini secara langsung, tapi maukah kau menjadi pasanganku selamanya? Jika iya, tolong habiskan kopi yang ada di hadapanmu**_

Hinata hanya tersenyum dan mencari sosok Naruto. Dan sosok yang dia cari sedang melayani tamu. Hinata kembali terpaku dengan cairan yang ada di hadapannya dan pelan-pelan mulai menyesapnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Caffeine ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Lima belas menit kemudian, Hinata sudah tidak ada di tempatnya karena harus pergi menghadiri acara yang penting. Dan Naruto berdebar-debar untuk tahu apa jawaban Hinata.

Saat sampai di meja Hinata tadi, senyumnya Naruto tidak bisa di kontrol karena cairan yang berada di gelas itu sudah habis dan kartu yang tadi Naruto tinggalkan tadi terbuka serta berisi balasan dari Hinata.

_**Hari minggu ini, temui aku di taman Konoha jam 9 tepat..**_

Tidak perlu mengatakan banyak hal untuk menujukkan betapa kau menyukai seseorang. Yang terpenting adalah aksi yang bisa kau lakukan dan lihatlah reaksi apa yang akan terjadi.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**~ Caffeine ~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Bagaimana? Apa romancenya terasa atau malah terkesan 'maksa'?**_

_**Silahkan reader menilai sendiri dan sampaikan pada Mei di tempat yang bernama review.**_

_**See you in next story~**_


End file.
